Lait et chocolat
by Calamithy
Summary: Oneshot, UA, mission. Quelqu'un doit aller faire les courses et ca le lourde... calins au Padawan et au gang de Belgique lol.


**Disclaimers: Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : Romantique, angstinet, choupi. UA.**

**Rating : T **

**Pour qui : Pour mon petit Padawan – Shinoyasumi XD – que j'aime très fort, avec un clin d'œil et des papouilles en plus pour Hlobouana et m'dame Bernie Calling. ¤ bisous ¤ **

**Couple : lisez ! Si vous connaissez le petit Padawan vous aurez une idée du truc.**

**Résumé : Quelqu'un doit aller faire les courses et ça le lourde… **

* * *

**Lait et chocolat **

**¤ **

**Cora, bassin d'Arcachon, 12 juillet 2006, 10h30 **

¤

Paralysé.

Je suis paralysé.

Bloqué.

Complètement.

Les mains moites.

La gorge sèche.

La bouche entrouverte.

Les yeux fixes.

Bloqué.

Par un regard.

Une allure.

Un geste.

Une mouche sur le nez.

Vous croyez aux coups de foudre ?

¤

Je faisais mes courses, tout simplement.

Je devais acheter du lait pasteurisé pour mon chocolat. Important, très, pour que je me sente bien, pour que je sois pas chiant.

Du lait pasteurisé, ouais, parce que le stérilisé, je l'aime pas.

Je sens le goût. C'est con mais c'est comme ça.

Ça fait chier pas mal de monde, d'ailleurs, quand, quand tu vas à la caisse et que ton caddie est blindé de chez blindé, y a un péquenot qui rebrousse chemin pour aller chercher son truc.

Et que le péquenot - ouais, moi -, justement, il avait les thunes avec lui, donc il fallait se taper toute la queue.

Du coup, plutôt que de se manger des gueules de déterré et des réflexions à deux balles, on avait décidé que chacun ferait les courses tout seul, comme des grands, à tour de rôle.

Et là c'était mon tour.

Hmph.

¤

Je suis en vacances avec des potes et on loue une petite maison dans le bassin d'Arcachon, en Gironde, dans le sud-ouest de la France.

La région est super, la mer bleue et le cagnard abominable, comme les moustiques.

J'ai dit « on a loué » ?

En fait, c'est Djalil 4ème du nom – qu'on appelle Quatre parce qu'il était unique, pas le quatrième clone de son père, un magnat de la finance iranien avec lequel il s'entendait de moins en moins – qui nous avait permis de squatter gratuitement.

Trowa et moi avons dû négocier de payer notre propre nourriture et la location du véhicule, sinon sérieux on était des pachas, trop pachas.

Et Trowa et moi on n'aimait pas ça. C'était gênant même quand on était amis d'enfance.

Ce n'était jamais évident de se sentir redevable.

¤

Quatre avait un contentieux avec son père parce qu'il était homo et qu'il l'assumait sans le crier sur les toits.

Il ne l'avait jamais dit à son père mais son père était loin d'être con, et s'il n'était pas le plus présent du monde, ça l'empêchait pas de mieux connaître son fils qu'on pouvait le penser.

Comme malgré tout Quatre restait le seul héritier mâle de la famille, Monsieur Winner avait décidé de l'exiler en banlieue parisienne pour ses études.

Histoire qu'il ne soit pas trop près de Saint-Tropez, si d'aventure son fils décidait de ne pas être… discret.

Mais il l'était. Voire trop. S'assumer ne signifiait ni s'exposer ni s'étiqueter.

Même si là j'étais dans un supermarché.

Hmph.

¤

Monsieur Winner aimait son fils même s'il n'aimait pas ses choix, comme si c'en était un.

Il espérait très fort qu'il reviendrait sur ses positions, même s'il restait homo, il pouvait toujours sauver les apparences.

Ne pas changer le contenu, juste l'emballage. Marketing de l'image.

Mais si son fils avait emprunté la voie des hautes finances, ça n'empêchait pas ce blond aux yeux turquoise d'avancer hors des sentiers battus par d'autres.

Quatre, même s'il rendait des visites éclair, n'avait pas réintégré le domicile tropézien pour y séjourner depuis six ans.

Il en avait vingt-quatre.

¤

Son père lui avait permis d'utiliser les propriétés familiales pour les vacances et il ne les utilisait jamais.

Mais pour une fois que Tro et moi on était en congés en même temps – ben ouais on travaillait tous les deux au Quick, il était manager, je servais – et ben on avait dit banco.

Je suis équipier, ouais. On payait ses cours par correspondance comme on pouvait.

Le tourisme c'est mon truc mais ça m'est pas venu tout de suite.

¤

Je savais pas ce que je voulais faire, alors j'ai décidé d'intégrer « l'école de la vie ».

Mes profs m'avaient dégoûté des cours, ils m'aimaient pas des masses et je le sentais, alors j'ai quitté le lycée à 17 ans, avant de passer mon bac parce que j'étais à bout.

J'ai fait des petits boulots et j'ai atterri au Quick. Ah j'étais fier même si j'étais dans la frite ! On se contentait de peu quand on avait son indépendance.

Mes parents ne voulaient pas cautionner « mon délire » comme ils l'appelaient, alors je m'étais débrouillé seul.

¤

L'école de la vie m'avait bien calmé sur mes idéaux et appris un petit truc beaucoup plus intelligemment qu'un bourrage de crâne en règles : retourne en cours tant que tu peux, bonhomme, la bohème, toi, tu peux y vivre un temps, pas tout le temps.

Alors à 21 ans, après avoir bossé comme un mulet, j'ai pu passer et obtenir mon bac professionnel tourisme par correspondance parce que je n'avais pas les moyens de me pointer deux jours/cinq en cours et de toucher un pourcentage du smic. Par contre je pouvais effectuer un stage de huit semaines sans être payé et passer le reste à gagner ma vie et payer mon appart.

¤

C'était super dur de reprendre un rythme de travail, surtout avec le Quick derrière, mais bon, j'ai géré, j'étais pas le seul, quoi, et je ne voulais pas faire de petits boulots toute ma vie.

Entre deux chicken dips et trois maxi best of, j'avais rencontré des gens très cons et des gens très bien, et parmi, y en avait qui me parlaient de leurs vie même si parfois ça me passait au dessus de la tête.

Dans tout ce petit monde il y avait un étudiant chinois, Wu Fei, qui avait très faim. Il y a trois ans il était en vacances à Paris chez sa copine Mei-Ran. Il était guide touristique au Mexique, spécialisé dans la culture indienne et Maya. Ce mec était un conteur-né et ces excursions/voyages m'avaient plus fait rêver que les voyages de Gulliver.

¤

Alors j'ai voulu faire la même chose que lui, que ce type qui était devenu mon ami plus vite que je l'aurais pensé, malgré sa réserve naturelle et la mienne aussi, boute-en-train jusqu'à un certain point.

Mais si j'avais compris très vite que je n'avais pas les mêmes capacités que lui, Wu m'avait donné envie de travailler dans ce domaine, de me donner les moyens d'y arriver.

Mieux qu'un conseiller d'orientation/d'éducation ou comment on appelait ces demi-charlots qui, si votre tête ne revenait pas ou s'ils ne captaient rien à leur taf, pouvaient vous dire n'importe quoi, voire vous foutre en l'air si vous faisiez pas gaffe.

J'étais censé être un bon à rien après tout.

¤

Alors j'ai bossé dur pour le bac, et l'année prochaine, à 23 ans, je passerai mon bts tourisme, toujours par correspondance, toujours avec des stages sur deux-trois mois et moi qui gagne ma vie le reste de l'année et même le soir.

Je réveillais le sang écossais et italien qui coulait dans mes pauvres veines éclatées tellement j'avais la peau désespérément blanche – mais je bronzais assez bien quand même quand j'avais le temps d'aller au soleil.

Et je luttais avec l'espagnol – parce que bien sûr trois langues vivantes c'était mieux pour le tourisme -, mais Trowa était un bon prof de langues - hey sans mauvais jeu de mot.

Il m'avait aidé à avoir mon bac après tout et continuait à me soutenir en thèmes et en versions, en histoire aussi. Ce type était un livre.

Tant que vous ne l'aviez pas ouvert, vous ne pouviez pas savoir ce qu'il pouvait renfermer.

Des merveilles et des surprises.

¤

Donc, moi, perso, j'avais pas les moyens de partir trop loin en vacances et Tro ça lui disait bien qu'on soit tous ensemble, alors quand Quatre nous a dit oui ben nous on avait pas dit non, aux conditions que vous connaissez.

Quatre et son héritage auquel il touchait pas, qu'il toucherait peut-être jamais à cause de ce qu'il était, ou qu'il toucherait peut-être pour sauver les apparences, la vie n'était pas toute tracée après tout.

C'était à se demander comment on pouvait être tous amis tellement nos origines étaient différentes.

Les cœurs ouvraient des portes parfois. Les projets interscolaires de mômes de neuf à onze ans aussi.

Quand les écoles faisaient se rencontrer les enfants pour apprendre à vivre ensemble quel que soit nos horizons, des enfants d'univers à des années-lumière les uns des autres, pour partager leur quotidien, leurs rêves. Un goûter.

¤

Trowa et moi y avions rencontré Quatre.

Et même si on n'était ni de la même école, ni de la même culture, encore moins de la même région – Quatre avait un accent aux couleurs de soleil, indécrottable même après des années de vie parisienne –

Même si tout ça, on ne s'était jamais quittés.

On était devenus amis.

¤

On se retrouvait pour les vacances, dans la maison de ses parents à Saint-Tropez.

On s'écrivait énormément.

Et on avait grandi.

Et Quatre nous avait dit pour son père.

Alors quand il a été exilé, Trowa lui a proposé de vivre avec lui, il avait de la place.

En tout bien tout honneur, hé !

¤

Oui Trowa, avec ses airs de grand fauve brun-roux aux yeux verts, au corps athlétique, était un ramasseur de chats errants.

Enfin errants, façon de parler.

Il ne supportait pas de voir ses amis dans le pétrin. Mais le reste du monde lui était complètement indifférent.

Wu Fei l'avait appelé le sphinx dès leur première rencontre, et ce surnom lui était resté.

¤

Il avait hurlé (avec ses yeux félins) quand j'ai quitté son deux-pièces – je pouvais plus vivre chez mes parents, on s'aimait mais on se comprenait pas – pour vivre tout seul dans une chambre de bonne cinquième étage sans ascenseur, avec douche à l'extérieur, mais pas les toilettes, y avait des limites.

Par fierté pure, oui, par débilité profonde aussi, parce qu'un deux-pièces avec trois mecs dedans ça faisait un peu petit ?

Parce que j'aimais pas déranger, même si je savais très bien que je ne les dérangeais pas. Et c'était bien pour ça que je m'étais gêné.

C'était très con sûrement, mais c'était comme ça que j'étais, entre inconscience totale, bonne volonté et sens des responsabilités.

J'avais pas fini de grandir. J'avais même pas commencé.

¤

Trowa, le cas d'école. Ses parents avaient trouvé son prénom avec les dernières lettres d'un scrabble. Il avait failli s'appeler WATRO ou TAROW, le pauvre.

Oui Trowa ça ressemblait à quelque chose. Non, ne dîtes rien.

Trowa qui était doué pour tout, les sports, les arts, la musique, les lettres, les sciences, les maths.

Doué pour tout mais intéressé par rien. Il avait étudié le commerce pour faire quelque chose, pour que ses parents ne la ramènent pas, parce que c'était un métier sûr, il aurait forcément du travail.

L'entreprise dans laquelle il avait fait ses stages, une très grosse boîte, voulait le garder à plein temps mais ça lui disait rien.

¤

Un jour, Quatre qui n'avait jamais mangé de junk food au Quick – il allait chez le concurrent – avait goûté et dit : « y a pas, j'aime le Quick »

Et Trowa avait dit : « je vais faire ça ».

Et aujourd'hui, à 25 ans, il était manager et allait à la rentrée travailler au siège social français.

Adieu les odeurs de friture.

N'empêche il portait vachement bien le costard. Ah, ces muscles.

¤

« Trowa fonctionnait à l'envie et aux idées », c'est ce que Quatre m'avait dit quand je lui ai demandé si peut-être le fauve ne l'aimait pas juste un tout petit peu.

Quatre avait dit qu'il habitait avec lui depuis trois ans à l'époque, qu'il n'y avait jamais eu aucun geste, aucun regard, qu'il n'avait pas changé en plus de dix ans.

Et qu'en plus j'avais vécu avec eux deux pendant quelques mois et je n'avais rien vu.

Et c'était vrai, c'était amical tout ça. Enfin ça le paraissait ?

¤

Et puis de toute façon, à part quand il nous avait dit pour son père, on ne parlait jamais de nos orientations sexuelles, Quatre avait poursuivi.

Et c'était vrai aussi.

On savait que Quatre était gay, mais Trowa n'avait rien dit sur sa sexualité et moi non plus.

A ce moment-là, on n'était pas là pour parler de nous, de toute façon, Quatre avait renchéri.

Peut-être.

On devait pouvoir parler de tout avec ses amis. Même de rien et c'était ça qui était génial.

Alors je n'avais pas insisté.

¤

¤

Donc Wu Fei et sa copine, Quatre, Trowa et moi étions depuis une semaine dans la super baraque, enfin « résidence secondaire » en pierre blanche et aux portes et volets bleus, aux accents de maisons provençales et méditerranéennes.

Il faisait un cagnard du diable en ce mi juillet et nos petites courses commençaient à nous dire salut.

J'avais aucune envie de me taper dix bornes pour aller au Cora, j'étais grognon, mais quelque chose de bien, mais c'était mon tour de faire les courses.

Merde.

¤

En plus Mei-Ran était adorable, mais parfois elle avait tendance à nous prendre pour ses petits frères sous prétexte qu'elle avait 28 ans, l'âge de Wu, à se plaindre du bordel et à donner son avis sur tout quand on lui demandait rien.

Merde quoi, mes claquettes étaient dans le salon et t'as failli t'éclater dans les escaliers.

Et alors ? Vire mes pompes et n'en fais pas tout un plat !

Tu fais chier.

¤

C'était difficile de faire son trou quand on était « la copine de », mais y avait rien à faire ! Cherche pas à faire ton trou, tu y tomberas tout naturellement.

On dirait pas mais je l'aime beaucoup. Elle allait très bien avec Wu l'enseignante aux beaux-arts.

Je suis grognon, oui, quand j'ai pas assez dormi. Et la vie en communauté étouffait plus, tapait sur les nerfs un peu plus quand il faisait chaud.

¤

J'avais besoin d'air et j'avais la flemme.

J'avais plus de lait pour mon chocolat et je pouvais pas m'en passer même si ça me donnait chaud.

Et y avait une putain de clim qui fonctionnait à plein régime dans le supermarché.

Alors j'y étais allé. De toute façon je pouvais pas jeter Mei-Ran dans la piscine olympique.

Ça n'aurait pas fait rire Wu Fei, elle, si.

¤

J'ai fait une liste de ce qui manquait, ai attaché mes longs cheveux châtains à la barbare, le peigne refusait d'être dedans tellement je m'étais battu avec couvertures dans le lit.

Trop, trop chaud, trop de ventilos en panne et de clim polaire qui prend le relai.

Trop de moustiques, trop de citronnelle qui pue. Trop de boutons aussi sur les bras, les jambes et trois sur les pommettes.

¤

J'avais la mine chiffonnée de celui qui affirmait pince-sans-rire ne pas avoir dormi de la nuit, mais qui avait des crottes d'œil et la marque de l'oreiller pour attester d'un flagrant délit de somnolence.

Sans oublier la bave sur le côté que j'avais zappée en me filant un coup d'eau histoire de rafraîchir mon visage et le reste.

La douche glacée c'était pas cool, même quand il faisait 30 degrés à 10 heures du mat.

¤

J'avais des courbatures du combat avec le « matelas parfait » : parfaitement aux normes, parfaitement bon pour ma santé, traitement antiallergique, forme aérodynamique et physiologique, oreillers ergonomiques… mais moi je dormais sur du mou d'habitude, tout simple.

Changer mes habitudes, même pour mon bien, ben ça faisait un mal de chien et ça aussi ça rendait grognon.

Ma chambre de bonne avait un matelas minuscule, quoi. Mais c'était le mien et je luttais pas tant que ça !

¤

L'eau qui gouttait de la chaudière en un « tec-tec » plus relou tu meures, la vie sexuelle mouvementée de Dorothy, la fille de mon proprio, et la petite sœur de mon voisin du dessus qui répétait sa flûte à bec avec un acharnement qui ne payait pas.

Hélas au collège cette matière comptait et ok je m'étais acharné moi aussi, tout comme la petite Réléna.

¤

Mais merde quoi, mes parents m'avaient fait, ils assumaient mon talent naturel pour la fausse note. Moi je payais 380 euros pour l'appart et non, mes voisins n'étaient pas compris dans le bail.

Et ben même çà, ça me manquait.

J'étais très, très grognon.

¤

Alors je me suis brossé les dents et ait enfilé un t-shirt blanc trop large avec écrit en noir « me faîtes pas chier » sur le torse et un bermuda jaunes à palmier qui faisait pitié mais je m'en foutais.

J'étais en vacances.

Je retrouvais plus mes baskets bleues alors j'ai piqué les micas de Wu Fei, vu qu'elles étaient _rangées_ dans le genkan elles.

Sans rancune ?

Mon vélo avait son pneu crevé – c'était pas moi – et j'avais pas de rustine, le roux emprunteur avait sûrement oublié. Argh.

Alors j'ai pris la vieille Fiat Panda qu'on avait loué vu qu'elle était moins chère.

Mais j'aimais pas trop conduire où je connaissais pas des masses. Cte misère.

M'enfin.

¤

J'étais donc arrivé avec mon cabas de grand-mère et j'avais pris les trucs préférés des chacals, dans ma grande bonté : les tomates de Quatre, les lasagnes de maître Shiny de Trowa (monsieur ne s'emmerdait pas), le tiramisu de Mei-Ran au rayon traiteur, les radis et le beurre salé de Wu Fei.

Mais là je m'en foutais. Grave. Ça grognait nettement moins.

Ben ouais il faisait frais juste comme il fallait dans le Cora et c'était nickel chrome.

Je passé les rayons des fruits et légumes où j'y avais pris des melons et des batavias et je me pointais sur le côté pour choper du lait frais pour mon chocolat…

Quand je l'ai vu.

¤

Chemise à manches courtes blanches, près du corps, qui mettait en valeur sa peau bronzée et son panier bleu rempli de bonnes choses. Apparemment il aimait les poireaux, le rosé, la féta et la mozzarella et j'ai pas vu plus, mes yeux allaient un peu partout, comme des papillons.

Un jean bleu clair qui donnait un aperçu de la puissance de ses cuisses, bon j'avais pas des cannes mais j'avais pas ses cuisseaux non plus.

Des baskets assorties au fut et mes yeux étaient remontés vite, vite, trop vite pour se prendre les lumières du plafond dans la gueule, au rythme d'un cœur qui battait beaucoup trop fort.

Des cheveux foncés à points blancs – trop de lumière d'un seul coup – courts et en bataille et des lunettes de soleil dessus.

Des yeux foncés sous des sourcils froncés parce qu'une mouche, du rayon des patates, avait foncé sur son petit nez droit.

Et il se retenait d'éternué.

Et il s'était énervé.

Très vite.

¤

Je l'avais regardé, oui.

Et j'ai été paralysé.

Bloqué.

Complètement.

J'avais les mains qui tremblaient un peu.

Je ne comprenais plus rien.

Au fait, je suis gay. Mais si Trowa faisait semblant de rien, si Quatre niait sauf quand il le regardait trop fort et qu'il ne savait plus cacher son attirance, alors je pouvais ne rien dire à mes amis non plus.

Quoique hier soir et pour la première fois, dans la chambre de Tro, juste au dessus de la mienne, décidément, j'avais cru entendre un…

¤

- Arrête…

¤

… beaucoup, beaucoup trop doux pour être pris au sérieux.

Peut-être avais-je rêvé.

Mais ça ne changeait pas le fait qu'on avait pas forcément envie de parler de son homosexualité non plus, quoi, les hétéros ne parlaient pas entre eux d'être hétéros.

J'ai jamais entendu Wu Fei parler de sa sexualité et il en avait une.

Mais là je pouvais pas me cacher.

¤

Le rayon lait du Cora était super mal placé pour un néophyte le commun des mortels n'en comprenait la logique que s'il avait bossé un peu en rayons.

J'ai fait quelques inventaires juste avant d'entrer au Quick et je sais ce que c'est de hausser un sourcil quand les couches culottes sont au même niveau que les packs de bière. C'était pour les papas qui oubliaient parfois.

Pratique.

J'allais dès septembre bosser dans une agence de voyages, à la billetterie, et je serais nettement mieux payé qu'aujourd'hui même si je m'en plains pas.

Et j'essais de penser, désespérément de penser à autre chose parce que je le regarde.

Tout paraît plus long quand on ne veut pas couler, on voit les centièmes de seconde au ralenti quand on veut fuir le danger.

Hypnotisé par lui.

¤

Je le regarde dans les yeux et je me prends à plonger, il me voit pas, pas encore peut-être.

Et j'ai peur, vraiment peur du coup.

Le coup de foudre donnait des sueurs froides et pourtant j'avais dépassé le rayon surgelé, bien plus frais que le rayon frais.

J'étais figé mais il fallait que je bouge, merde, merde, merde, mes jambes refusaient.

Il était trop mignon avec sa mouche sur le nez.

Ça a duré à peine une seconde, peut-être deux avant qu'il la frappe.

Paix à la mouche, elle était partie sur le côté lamentablement, allant rejoindre ses ancêtres. Elle n'avait pas souffert mais le nez était rouge vif.

Un silence et une Hilde demandée au rayon traiteur, puis le silence.

Et merde…

Et là il me regarde.

Et j'ai mal.

¤

Alors je lui fais un sourire timide à son nez rouge, pour oublier ses yeux trop bleus ancrés dans mes yeux trop bouffis, indigo.

Il ne sourit pas, son sérieux le rend plus beau encore.

Il bouge.

Il se rapproche doucement et j'ai l'impression d'être un lapin pris dans les néons d'un magasin.

Quoique un magasin avec un lapin dedans, ça donnait plutôt un lapin sous cellophane, prêt à être mangé en civet.

Avec des champignons s'il vous plait.

Mauvaise image. Je veux pas y passer.

Je veux pas être dévoré.

¤

Je veux pas penser que le mec me plait et que ce que j'ai avoué à personne je le crie en silence dans un supermarché blanc et rouge entre le rayon frais et le rayon des patates.

J'en suis une.

Et je le crie à un bel inconnu aux yeux en amande, épicé, exotique, métissé sûrement, je voyageais rien qu'en le regardant, on pouvait faire du tourisme au rayon des légumes.

Et j'aimais les voyages que j'organisais.

J'aimais pas être mené en bateau.

Je crie mon attirance à un inconnu, je sais même pas où sont les autres clients, ni même s'il y en a.

Je sais même pas si Hilde a rejoint le rayon traiteur.

Il est en face de moi, à quelques centimètres cette fois.

Je suis content de m'être brossé les dents et je me dis que je dois passer au rayon soins capillaires parce que je fais trop grunge.

¤

Il est en face de moi et, sans sourire, il lève la main.

Puis il met ses doigts dans mes cheveux soyeux comme de la paille, emmêlés comme pas possibles, et du coup j'ai l'impression d'être une vahiné avec un hibiscus dans les cheveux.

Sauf que je suis pas une nana et qu'il m'a fait mal avec les nœuds et du coup je fais la grimace.

'tain je vais me raser le crâne c'est fini.

Zizou, me voilà.

Oh, il me parle.

¤

- Tu as quelque chose dans les cheveux.

¤

Il a la voix onctueuse comme le vrai chocolat que je mets dans mon lait, que je fais fondre doucement à feu doux pour ne pas qu'il brûle.

Oh. Le vahiné avait un moucheron dans les cheveux.

C'est gonflé que le peigne il soit pas rentré dedans mais que grognasse verte, si.

Et de plus près, ses yeux étaient des vortex bleu sombre.

Et je plonge.

Merde.

L'eau et la foudre n'allaient pas bien ensemble et pourtant n'étaient jamais bien loin l'un de l'autre.

J'avais un clown pince-sans-rire sous mon nez et moi j'étais un vahiné urbain.

Faîtes qu'on s'aime.

N'importe quoi.

Faut que je me reprenne, ça va pas.

Il a un petit rictus qui fait ressortir sa fossette à la joue gauche.

Merde.

Je craque fort.

¤

- On va prendre un café ?

- Fait trop chaud. Et je dois les nourrir.

¤

Complètement surréaliste.

Bizarre.

Bon.

Trop.

Il me regarde, penche la tête de côté légèrement, plisse ses yeux déjà en amande, me scrute derrière ses longs cils, juste assez longs pour me capturer, c'était pas une drag-queen.

Encore moins une femme.

Sinon le problème serait réglé.

¤

- Juste un café ?

- Un chocolat plutôt, pour moi. Tant pis, ils se débrouilleront.

¤

Mais qu'est-ce que je fous ?

J'avais envie…

Envie de le fondre dans du lait, oh, juste un petit peu.

J'étais en manque de chocolat chaud.

Et puis c'était juste ça, hein ?

¤

Je souris un petit peu, gêné quand même et je pense pas à la Panda qui chauffe plein soleil parce que ces imbéciles avaient parking ouvert et aucun arbre aux alentours, quoique les arbres attiraient les merdes.

Je pense pas à mes courses que je vais devoir reposer parce que moi avoir un cabas à deux balles et pas de sac congélation.

Et trop, trop chaud.

Enfin j'y pense et puis j'oublie.

J'étais parti chercher du lait, je trouvais du chocolat.

¤

Je me rappellerai de tout ça quand j'aurai besoin de retourner sur la terre ferme parce que je suis tombé à l'eau.

Les amis et le supermarché ce sont des super bouées.

Mais la mer était trop belle et sa bouche trop… trop près ?

On avait envie de naviguer un peu même si on savait pas vraiment piloter.

Les rêves étaient dangereux.

Hm… je sens que je vais oublier un peu trop les morfales que j'ai laissé larver dans leurs pieux, me laissant affronter toute la misère du monde.

Me laissant faire comme on conseillait aux petits vieux à la télé, sauf que j'allais pas rester trois heures dans un supermarché.

¤

On va le prendre ce café/chocolat. Dans un Quick si c'est pas malheureux. Il y a pris un café, c'était plus son truc et un « délice au chocolat » parce qu'il avait faim.

Il en avait un peu sur ses lèvres de ce gâteau fondant et un peu sur les dents qu'il avait toutes blanches.

J'avais envie de le mordre.

J'aimais pas trop le Quick mais j'adorais les délices au chocolat. Par contre je détestais leur chocolat tout court, alors j'ai pris un café et juste un café.

Les habitudes pouvaient changer de temps en temps.

Oh il me parle encore.

Il parle pas des masses.

¤

- Tu t'appelles ?

- Duo.

- C'est original.

- C'est con, surtout.

¤

Je pouvais pas lui dire que je m'appelais Dominique. J'ai horreur de ce prénom. On m'appelle Duo parce que tout petit j'adorais une barre chocolatée qui s'appelait « Duo Choco ».

C'est un petit nom, quoi.

Je pouvais pas lui dire ça, la honte.

¤

- Et toi ?

- Heero.

- Oh. C'est joli.

- Merci.

¤

Un silence.

Une mouche vole, assassinée par une tapette.

¤

- Tu ne parles pas beaucoup.

¤

Oh ?

C'est lui qui dit ça ?

Je souris un petit peu plus.

¤

- J'ai perdu l'habitude de parler avec mon travail.

- Tu es quoi ?

- Equipier dans un Quick. On a pas toujours le temps de parler, on est là pour écouter et pas se tromper. Ça va vite, tu sais.

¤

Il hausse un sourcil et sourit à l'endroit où il m'avait amené.

Il secoue la tête et me dit doucement.

¤

- On le prendra si tu veux.

¤

Et là…

Là il me prend la main.

Il me rapproche.

Le chocolat sent bon sur ses lèvres.

Il me rapproche encore.

Je le regarde.

Et je plonge un peu plus, tant pis pour moi, adieu ma bouée.

Un homme à la mer.

J'essaierai de la faire plonger aussi.

Je souris.

¤

- Oui, je veux bien.

¤

¤

**OWARI **

* * *

**Voilà, voilà ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! **

**Mici et à bientôt ! **

**Mithy ¤ mini come-back, rentrée de bougeotte, pas encore en vacances ¤ **

**Ps Padawan, Hlo, Bernie et Lunanamoi : oui la différence flagrante entre le premier jet et le dernier mot :p mais ban vous étiez prévenues ! Luna ? Chut XD. **


End file.
